Convergent
by ShelbyBells
Summary: What if the Erudite never took over and brainwashed the Dauntless? This story takes a look at how different the lives of the factions would be if war hadn't broken out like it had. Rated T for now, rating will change.
1. Chapter 1: Candor or Dauntless?

_**All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**_

_"I wake to squeaking mattresses and shuffling feet. It's too dark for me to see clearly, but as my eyes adjust, I see Christina is tying her shoelaces."_

I check my watch, it reads a little past midnight. "Christina, what are you doing?"

She lifts her head up, "Oh my gosh Tris! What are you doing just sitting there? We're already running late." I give her a blank look, late for what?

"Oh yeah, you fell asleep before we could tell you. We're all heading over to Zeke's party to celebrate our initiation! Now hurry up and get dressed." Suddenly, I get really nervous. I've never been to a Dauntless party. Who knows what they do there? I shove my feet into a pair of combat boots and throw my hair into a sloppy ponytail. Apparently I'm taking too long to get ready because Christina grabs my hand and takes off in a sprint. I start thinking back to when I first joined Dauntless: so timid, so weak. Now I can sprint for hours if I have to, shoot a gun, take someone down. Of course, I then feel the pang of guilt when I start to think of my parents. I love them, but here in Dauntless, I feel like I'm finally home.

When we get to Zeke's apartment, the party is already in full swing. Someone hands me a drink and soon enough all eyes are on me. "To Tris!" they all shout, raising their drinks in the air and banging on any surface available. Eventually they all quiet down, well as quiet as a group of Dauntless can be. I scan the room and see that everyone I know is here: Uriah, Will, Lauren, Marlene, Lynn, including the older Dauntless. Then my eyes find Tobias. He's already staring at me from across the room. I remember that I need to tell him something, something important, but the drink I've been sipping on impairs my ability to think. I'm sure it can wait a while longer. I cross the room to him, the liquid courage coursing through my veins. Everyone already saw us kiss when the listing was posted, but still, it's weird to finally have everyone know that we're together.

"Congratulations Tris," Tobias says as I cuddle into his side.

"Thanks. I can't believe that I'm finally in Dauntless, officially now. Won't life be boring compared to the weeks I've spend during initiation?" I ask with a laugh. I can't imagine life in Dauntless boring, but after facing my fears multiple times, getting attacked and almost killed, and pushing my body to its absolute limit, I can't imagine anything topping that.

Tobias' hand sneaks down my side and strokes the exposed skin right above the waistline of my leggings. "I'm not so sure about that," he whispers into my ear. I try to will the blush away, but of course that doesn't work. Just as I'm about to say something back to him, Zeke shouts,

"Alright everyone, it's time for a little game of Candor or Dauntless!" All around us people erupt into hoots and cheering. I look up to Tobias with a question in my eyes.

"It's basically just a game of truth or dare," he says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Truth or dare?" I ask. He starts to laugh.

"How could I forget you're a Stiff?" he says as he bumps playfully into my shoulder, "Truth or dare is a game where someone asks you either 'truth or dare', or Candor or Dauntless. If you choose truth, then they get to ask you whatever they want and you have to answer honestly. If you choose dare, then you have to do whatever they dare you to do." My palms start to sweat. Well, I'm definitely not picking truth. The idea of a dare would seem exciting to me, but now that everyone knows that Tobias and I are together, I have an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then a thought comes to me.

"What if you refuse to do anything?" thinking I finally had my way out of this game.

"Well there's the twist. If you refuse, then you have to take off a piece of clothing. The game ends when someone gets completely naked." I look down at what I'm wearing: combat boots, leggings, and a tank top. Fantastic.

"Don't be nervous," he says as he takes my hand in his, "This is supposed to be a fun game." I chug the rest of whatever is in my cup. When everyone is finally all in the circle, the game begins. Zeke stands up and walks to the middle of the circle.

"Ok, Tris. Since you ranked first in your initiation class, you have the honor of selecting the first victim," Zeke says with a malicious laugh. I look around the circle.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" She looks around at everyone in the room. Being a former Candor, I figure she'll choose truth.

"Dauntless," she says confidently. Everyone cheers and waits for the dare. Oh no, but what is a good dare?

"I've never played this game before, help me out guys!" Voices explode, all talking about what should be the first dare of the night. Uriah walks over to me and whispers his idea into my ear.

"Ok Christina. For the rest of the game, you have to lie about everything," I smirk as I watch her face transform from a look of confidence into one of sheer panic.

"But, but I'm a C-," she cuts herself off, "Fine, should be easy since I'm Dauntless!" she exclaims as people look at her with pride and respect. Knowing Christina, this is going to be way harder for her than she's letting on.

The game goes on and on. Slowly I relax and start to enjoy myself, that is until someone picks me.

"Tris," my head snaps up to Will, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," I say, as if I'm not totally terrified.

"Alright then, I dare you to give Four a lap dance, right now in front of everyone," he says with a mischievous look in his eyes. Oh god, I think back to my fear landscape. If I was being honest with myself, that one was the one I was most terrified. My hands start shaking and before I know it, Tobias throws me over his shoulder and starts to walk out. As we leave, I can hear everyone hooting and whistling though it's like I'm underwater. When I'm set down, I look around to see we're back in Tobias' apartment. He paces the room with his jaw and fists clenched, hair wild, and nostrils flared. It must be the alcohol, because with the way he looks right now I'm almost half-tempted to give him that lap dance. Almost. Once I finally sober up a little, I realize he's sitting on the bed, still fuming.

"Hey," I say gently. "Hey it's alright, Will didn't know." I start rubbing circles on his back, just like my mother would do to me to calm me down. Eventually, he unclenches his fists and his shoulders droop down. He looks like he's about to say something, but decides not to. I take his hand in mine.

"Let's just go to bed."

**Author's Note:** So, from the very first moment I started to read Divergent, I was hooked. I couldn't stand the way the trilogy, or even the way Divergent ended, so I decided to change the story line! Hope you all enjoyed reading this, please comment whether you loved it, hated it, anything (:


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

**Author's Note: All rights go to Veronica Roth, I just play with her characters :)**

"_Let's just go to bed."_

I wake up hot, too hot. I'm practically drenched in sweat. I slowly open my eyes and realize that I'm in Tobias' apartment. I also come to the realization that the heat source is none other than Tobias himself. His arm is wrapped tightly around my waist and his breath is in my ear. _Oh god, did we…?_ I sneak a quick glance down and see that my clothes are still fully on. I try to think of how I got in this position in the first place. Then it hits me, the party! We were playing Candor or Dauntless. Everything was going fine until I was dared to give Tobias a lap dance and I totally freaked out. In his own way, Tobias was a gentleman. Granted, more of a caveman than a gentleman but still. As I begin to think of how good he looked last night, I feel his arm tighten around me and his breathing become shallow.

"Good morning," he says gruffly. I turn around in his arms to look at him. His eyes are closed and he looks peaceful, the complete opposite of last night.

"Good morning to you," I whisper back. He opens his eyes and gives me a lopsided grin.

"Some night we had, huh?" I scan his face to see any bitterness or sarcasm, but he looks completely fine.

"Yeah look, I'm sorry about last night. If I wasn't so weird about, you know, that kind of stuff we wouldn't have had to leave early and-" Before I can even finish my apology, his lips are on mine. Warm, strong, with still a slight taste of whiskey. I lose myself in the kiss before I realize that I probably have really bad morning breath. I practically leap out of bed. I can hardly meet his gaze and I'm sure my cheeks are on fire.

"I, uh, haven't brushed my teeth this morning," I mutter. Before I can look up, I hear a deep, gravelly laugh coming from the bed. Tobias grabs my wrist and pulls me back onto the bed.

"Don't worry Tris, you taste _fantastic_," he whispers into my ear. I almost die. If my cheeks weren't red a minute ago, I know for a fact they are now. As I'm trying to think of something, anything, to say back to him, I hear him start to chuckle again. I smack his shoulder and glare. The nerve of this guy, he just sits there and smirks back! I'm contemplating leaving to get back at him, but he pulls me into his chest and I relax back into him. We lay like this for an immeasurable amount of time.

"So, what now?" I ask, "What is real Dauntless life like?" Tobias runs his fingers through my hair and I struggle to stay awake.

"Tonight, you'll pick your position. Since you ranked first in your class, you'll get first pick." I'm sure Peter will simply love that. Even though we're officially Dauntless, I have a feeling I'll still need to watch my back around him.

"What kind of jobs are here?" I know Tobias is in intelligence, and there are leaders, and obviously there are people who watch the wall.

"Well there are the more well known jobs: leadership, surveillance, wall protectors. Then there's the other jobs: cleaning staff, cooking staff, tattoo artists, clothing designers, basically all of the jobs you never think about but they keep our faction running. Also, when the time comes, you can volunteer to become an initiate trainer," he says with a wink, "Any of those sound interesting to you?" I think for a bit. I know I don't want to be in leadership with Eric, and as much as I would love to work with Tobias surveillance sounds boring. It might be fun to become a tattoo artist and work with Tori. Whenever I catch up with Christina, I'll ask her what she wants to do. As I'm about to say something, my stomach growls loudly. Why is this morning filled with embarrassment for me?

"Come on, it's almost time for lunch, we should probably go before your friends think that I've actually kidnapped you," Tobias says with a laugh. Reluctantly, I climb out of his warm bed and flinch when my toes hit the cold ground. I pull on my combat boots and grab one of his jackets to put on. While it is cold, the jacket is for more petty reasons. I see the way the girls here look at Tobias. I can't blame them; he's strong, handsome, confident. While logically I know how much he cares about me, my insecurities tell me otherwise. I'm just me: thin, plain, boring, and he's anything but that. So, to quiet my insecurities I put his jacket on so that everyone knows now that he's mine.

We walk to the eating area hand in hand. Once they see us, noise explodes. Everyone is banging on the tables and cheering. I start to regret wearing his jacket because of all of the attention but when I see the smile on his face, I know it's worth it. We walk with our food over to our table. I can see Will smirking and Christina, ever the Candor, practically shaking with restraint. I can tell she wants to know everything, so I give her a nod to let her know that we will be talking. She smirks slightly and relaxes into Will. With all of my stress about Tobias and my divergence, I had almost missed the growing connection they had. They're an odd pair, but they work and look happy together.

"So Chris, what job are you planning on choosing?" I ask.

"For once, I'm not so sure," she laughs, "I'm thinking maybe choosing to guard the wall or becoming one of the city police."

"So basically, anything where you get to carry a gun?" Will challenges her. She smacks him in the arm.

"Exactly, so you better watch out. How about you Tris, Ms. First Ranked? Oh wait let me guess, surveillance?" she asks, and in her eyes I can see a twinge of jealousy. From all the way at the bottom to the very top. I wish I could tell her that I'm divergent, but I know I can't.

"Actually, I was thinking about becoming a tattoo artist, like Tori. And maybe training initiatives with Four," I say. Everyone at the table looks pretty confused. As the top ranked I guess I'm supposed to want to be in power, but with my divergence I think that would become very dangerous. They still look at me weird, but conversation flows to other things. Eventually, we all finish eating and Christina gives me the eye. I squeeze Tobias' hand and reluctantly follow her.

We go down a dark corridor until finally she's satisfied that we're alone.

"So, you and Four had sex last night," she says as a statement. I roll my eyes.

"No, we spent the night together but that was it. We kissed a little this morning but it didn't go any farther." I say, hoping she'll drop it now that she has her answer. Christina's face darkens.

"I thought we were friends Tris, that we could tell each other everything. I would never lie to you," she says with a glare.

"I'm not lying! We didn't do anything!" Christina laughs darkly.

"Yeah right, I can see the way he looks at you. You're telling me that you haven't done anything with him? Please! Are you blind girl?" I feel my cheeks heat up for the millionth time today.

"Well, I, uh, haveissueswithintimacy," I rush out so fast I pray she won't hear me. The gods apparently didn't hear my prayer because Christina's eyes are bugging out of her head.

"You're scared to have sex?" She practically screams.

"Yes, shut up ok? It's one of my fears in the landscape. I just, I don't know, I'm not confident especially standing next to Four. I'm not pretty, I'm just me," I whisper, looking down at my feet. Next thing I feel, Christina is gripping my arms hard. She looks me dead in the eye.

"Tris you are strong, brave, smart, and beautiful. Everyone, including Four, can see that. Everyone but you. Now come on, I have the perfect think to give you a little boost of confidence." Now my eyes bug out of my head.

"What exactly is that?" Her smile turns to the malicious side.

"Shopping."

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so long to write! I wasn't sure where I wanted this chapter to go, so I really hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter you'll get to see what Tris buys, the choosing ceremony, and more! Please leave a review and let me know what you think (good or bad)! Also, let me know what you thought of the Divergent movie. Did you love it, did you hate it?


End file.
